Twilight 20
by kitkat647
Summary: This is the first book in the Twilight saga from Edwards POV. For real Twilight fans only! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think and i hope you like it


**Twilight 2.0**

 **Declare**

 **All rights belong to the writer and owner of twilight.**

Preface

I never expected to fall in love with a human. Even if I did I would never want to see her like this. My poor sweet angle was token away from me and I could not see myself living without her. If she had never come to Forks, she would not be dying in my arms right now. I could feel the heat of the fire as my family ripped apart the hunter. The hunter the person that hurt my sweat angle. The monster that would never hunt a living sole aging.

Her scent

Carlisle came into my room well I was reading How to Kill a Mocking Bird. I was sitting on my chair and listing to Clair DeLune on my radio that was sitting across from me on my book shelf.

"Your brothers are going hunting. You should go your eyes are starting to look a little black." Carlisle said as I was putting my book down.

"Yeah I guess I am getting weaker a good mountain lion should fix that" I replied as I was takeing off my family crest I didn't want it to get stained with blood. "Are you going to come Carlisle? You could use some energy to." I asked.

"I have some work to do in my office; Esmy and I will go tomorrow. Hurry your brothers are going to leave soon." He said well moving so I could leave. I got up and rushed down the wooden stairs and into the white living room. Emmet and Jasper were there waiting for me by the door.

"You ready?" Emmet asked me as he stood up ready to leave. I could tell that he was really thirsty. He was thinking of catching a big juicy black bear. His thought made my through burn.

"Ready." I replied. Then we all turned and headed for the door. When we got out side we all sprinted for the woods. I was the fastest so I was ahead of them but Jasper was on my heels. We got deeper and deeper into the woods, and then I stopped and listed. I could hear Jasper and Emmet still running trying to get to the field. I never went to close to the field. Humans sometimes hike around there because there are a lot of dear and small bears but with small bears there are big bears. Our family doesn't hunt humans we like to only hunt animals so we can live among humans and not in hiding. In mid-hunt the smell of human blood would over whelm us and we would lose control. As Emmet and Jasper stared heading more north west I listened for any sounds. There was a squirrel eating a nut about 3 miles east but they are too small. About 4 miles south west there was a river that deer like to drink at. I focused harder to see if I could hear anything. There was a deer drinking water there. I sprinted towered the river and was there in 30 seconds. I went behind a tree and started to move forwards. I steeped on a stick and as it snapped the deer was heading full speed back in the direction of the house and I ran after it. It darted between trees and I made a turn so I was running beside it, there was only 4 meters between us. As it went to turn to try to get away I pounced and raped my arms around it. As we fell to the ground it was kicking and screaming trying to escape but I had a good grip on it and I sunk my razor sharp teeth in to the deer. Its blood stared to put out the fire in the back of my through. And as more blood poured in the deer grew quieter and quieter until the blood stopped and all that was left was the dead body that I tossed to the side. I stood up and brushed myself off and was running again my hunting instincts taking over. In about 1 hour I had 3 deer, 2 little bears and a mountain lion. After I was done I went back to the house. Emmet and Jasper were in the back yard wrestling, Esmy was sweeping the floor in the kitchen, Rosalie and Alice were talking about fashion and Carlisle was reading the newspaper on the couch

"Did you finish everything you had to do in your office Carlisle?" I asked as I went to sit next to him in the living room.

"Yes, I just needed to fill out some shipments for medicine. We are starting to run low at the hospital." Carlisle works in the town's hospital. He has a really good resistance to human blood because he works around it all the time. He is one of the reasons that we don't hunt humans. He wants to help people not hurt them.

"So what's in the news today? Anything new happing in town that we should know about." I asked so I could stay alert. We don't want anything to happen that could endanger our family.

"Well, there are more hunters coming to hunt the deer so you have to be more careful for when you go out hunting. And the chief's daughter is coming into town, Isabella Swan."

"I don't think that we really need to worry about her. The worst she could do is get a little suspicious, then we will just stick with our story and she should leave us alone." I said "I mean how much harm can one human do to a vampire family of 7."

"Ok son, just be careful." Carlisle said. He really did mean it but in he head he said _I have a weird feeling about this._

"Don't worry Carlisle ill be careful, I always am." I replied then went up stairs to continue reading my book How to Kill a Mocking Bird.

When I finished reading my book it was 6:00am and the sun was just coming up and it made the clouds a beautiful mixture of pink, purple and orange. I went downstairs to join Emmet who was watching a rerun of the baseball game, the Toronto Blue Jays against the Winnipeg Goldeyes. The Blue Jays won 14-10. Emmet smashed a few things; he is a big fan of the Goldeyes. After the game was over it was about 7:45am. Still an hour and till we need to go to school. I went up stairs to change but Alice was already there picking out my school outfit like always. Alice picks out mine, Jaspers and Esmys clothes every day. She really loves telling people what to wear and how to look. As I went to look at what she was picking out for me she tossed me a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Then she left and went on to picking out Jaspers outfit for that day. I don't like to really wear light colors so I changed it into my black long sleeve instead and I put on my family crest leather bracelet. I forgot to put it back on after my hunting trip. After I was ready I went back downstairs to see if Carlisle needed any help with anything but Alice stopped me in the middle of the stair case right in front of all our graduation caps.

"What is that?!" she asked me with a disgusted look on her face. "I picked out a good shirt for you Edward, why don't you wear it?"

"Alice you know I don't like to wear light colors." I replied even though I knew that she didn't care. I her mind I could see that she was heartbroken or at least thinking it. "Alice come on don't be like that."

"Be like what?" she asked as she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop playing the guilt card. I'm not putting back on that shirt!" I said to her in a stern voice.

"Ok why don't we play rock paper scissors for it if I win you put back on the white shirt, you win u can wear that ugly thing to school." She said with a smirk.

"Or, you could tell me who wins now Alice that would cheating. Why not eye spy if I don't get it on the first try ill change. Deal?" I said as I put out my hand to shake it. I knew I would win if she agreed.

"No Edward you will know what I picked before I told you the hint!" she said. Now she was getting mad.

"Well I'm NOT changing Alice. You can go find someone else to play dress up with!" I yelled

"Fine!" she snapped as she turned to walk away. She started to think about ripping my head off but I knew that she would never do it. She marched down the stairs and I was 6 steps behind her just in case she did try to pull something. I could see it in her mind that she was debating weather or not to push me down the rest of the stairs. It was too late we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go!" Emmet shouted from the front door. "We don't want to draw more attention to our selves then we need to."

"Emmet is right, besides it doesn't look good on me at the hospital if my kids are late." Carlisle said as me and Alice entered the room. Alice went and stood next to Jasper well I stayed at the door way.

"Come on!" Emmet yelled. "Rose and I are waiting. Ed you are driving."Alice smirked when Emmet said this.

 _Severs you right! Now you got to show fur us around!_ Alice thought. She walked passed me with Jasper right behind her.

 _I don't know what you said to her Ed but she is pretty mad at you_ Jasper thought

"Bye Carlisle." I said as I was leaving to grab the keys to the veto.

"Bye. Have a nice day and tell us about the chief's daughter, Edward." Carlisle replied I grabbed the keys and went into the garage. The garage door was already open and everyone was in the car. Alice in the passenger seat and Rose in the middle of Jasper and Emmet. When I got in Emmet and Jasper were kicking eachouther. Trying not to kick Roses legs.

"Ouch!" Rosalie said as Jasper went to kick Emmet but missed and hit her instead.

"Sorry Rose." Jasper said as he slapped Emmet in the back of the head.

"Hay!" Emmet said as he went to hit Jasper, but Jasper ducked out of the way and Emmet slapped Rose right on the cheek.

"Ouch! Emmet!" Rosalie yelled as she wacked him back. Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry, Rose." Emmet said. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Emmet and Jasper were back to fighting.

"Edward step on it! I don't know how much longer I can deal with these two!" Rosalie ordered. I slammed on the gas and we were off in a flash. We got to school in 15 minutes. My first two classes were chemistry and gym. I didn't need to pay attention really because I took every single class a 100 times. I was more focused on people's thoughts and trying to gather information on Isabella it seems that everyone was calling her Bella. Bella, I like that name. After gym was over we had lunch I should finally be able to read and understand how this new girl works and if she knows anything we should be worried about. As I entered the cafeteria I saw Bella she was looking right at me in awe by my beauty. Her friend Jessica was telling her about me as how none of the girls here were good enough for me. If she knew what I was, that I was a monster she would be glad that I didn't feel that way about her.

 _Why am I not good enough for him!_ Jessica thought. I tried not to smile at this but it was too hard and I let one escape on to my face. _I mean I'm cute maybe it's my face ohhh I hope my zit is not showing._ She thought to herself. I went and sat down with my family and played with an apple. We don't eat human food but if we need to we can but it tastes awful. I played with my apple and tried to focus on Bella's thoughts without looking at her, but I couldn't find anything new. I looked up in her direction and saw her staring at me, but her mind was empty. She looked away swiftly and went back to her food. I tried harder, nothing. How is this even possible! I can read everyone but her, why?! What is so different about her that blocks me out? I was getting frustrated.

"Hay! Ed? Quit staring at that new girl." Emmet said and brought me back to reality.

"Sorry Em. She is just hard for me to read." I replied

"Really? You never had that problem before. What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Your are making her feel nervous. But she does smell really good."

" Yea she does and I don't know what's going on." I said really confused. "Well I think I'm going to head to Biology II now and try to clear my head."

"Ya I don't want to sit here anymore lets go." Alice said and we all got up threw our food out and walked to our different classes.

I was the first one in the class I sat alone-like I normally do in all my classes- and tried to figure out why I couldn't read her mind. I was stumped. Slowly the class started to fill up the last person to come in was Bella Swan. I tried to read her mind. She went down the aisle to the teacher and made a breeze as she walked by the fan. I stiffened trying to control myself but she smelled so good. My thirst tried to take control and my eyes went black even though I just hunted yesterday. I looked at her and our eyes met. She had the most curious expression on her face. She quickly looked away her blood rushing to her cheeks and her heart beating faster. Did I scare her? Good! She should stay away from me I don't want to hurt her. She just smells so good. Then I realized the only seat left in the room was the one next to me! I'll just have to hold my breath for the whole class. She came to sit next to me but didn't look at me or say hi just kept her eyes down. I started to lean away from her trying to get as far as possible so I could keep control. She sniffed her hair to see if she smelled bad. She didn't she smelt grate mouth watering even. She took lots of careful notes. And her hair made a curtain between us and she looked through it once or twice but quickly looked away. I tried to get even farther from her my hand went into a fist so I tried to hide it under the table. Then she looked up at me and jumped in her seat. I think I was scaring her. I wished I could read her mind. Nothing. I tried harder. Still nothing. I gave up and just waited for the bell to ring. When I could not hearing her mind it was so frustrating. When it did finally ring I was out of there before anyone was out of their seats. And I went straight to math class. I knew that I was not going to be able to live like that every day for the rest of the year. So after math class I went to the office to see if I could switch classes. As I walked in the lady at the front desk lost her breath. I knew what she thought of me, the same of what all the female teachers thought of me, Gorgeous.

 _Edward Cullen the babe on the block. No! Tarry stop it he is a student!_ Mrs. Mac was simple to twist around my finger. I could make her do whatever I wanted. She once thought that if she killed someone for me I would give her a kiss, as if I would need her to kill for me.

"Hi Mrs. Mac" I said as calm and polite as possible "I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

 _I'll do anything for you Edward if you do something to me._ She thought as she bit her lip.I cringed when she thought this. _Tarry, stop it. He is 17 your 45, it's not right. Pull yourself together._ "What can I do for you Edward?" she said trying to control herself. I was the one who was going to have to control myself. So I don't attack Bella. I would never want to hurt her.

"I would like to switch out biology for another class." I replied

"Just give me one second to check if we have something that you can switch into." She answered. She took a quick look at the computer and clicked a few buttons then looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry nothing is open all the possible spots are token up by the new student." I couldn't believe this. There was no escaping this girl!

"Come on there has to be something, anything." I said almost pleading.

"No I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about it. You will have to stay in biology" all of a sudden the door open and another lady came in but I smelled her, the mouth watering human stood behind me. How long has she been there? Did she hear what I was saying? I turned to glare at her and I saw the hair on her arms stand up. Good, maybe I can just scare her away. But that thought made me sad. Why did it make me sad? I went back to the lady at the front desk.

"Never mind, then," I said second guessing my thoughts. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Then I turned around without another word and tried not to look at her. After I was out of the school I ran home.

Once I got home I plopped down my books and I went straight to hunting so I could turn my eyes back to gold. As I was leaving Carlisle had lots of questions.

"Edward? What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. It made a crease in his fore head. I never have seen him so scared. But I didn't have time to deal with him.

"I need to go hunting Carlisle. I'm sorry but I need to go, now!"

"Hunting? You just went yesterday. Edward? What is happening?" he asked. He was up now and following me out side.

"It's the new girl, Isabella." I said once we got outside. "I'll tell you later." I responded and with that I was off in a sprint.


End file.
